


【熊梅】以战止战

by Pollito_Rojo



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: !!! I LOVE MAGLOR !!, I AM AN ANGBAND EMPLOYEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, If Tolkien sees this he will come back to life and kill me, M/M, MAGLOR IS THE MOST BADASS AMONG ALL FEANORIANS, MAGLOR IS a BADASS, MAGLOR is a revolutionary medical researcher, Maedhros is REALLY fucked up, Mairon is a badass torturer! A 1000 out of 100 villain!
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pollito_Rojo/pseuds/Pollito_Rojo
Summary: 之前那个短篇算是这篇的预热，所以题目都是一样的，大概有5、6章的样子小熊和二梅拯救被安格班玩到彻底崩溃的大梅的故事，R18并且GCP 熊梅，其实我真的不介意前后，但是有很多人介意，所以，前后有意义在此之前小熊和大梅没有确定关系，没有上过床
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

1.

办公桌的一角摆着一个木头盒子，里面装了零碎的木片，有的涂了红漆，有的裸露着纹理。它好像一直在这里，但并不可能真的“一直”在这里，总得有个时间和原因吧，芬德卡诺想不起来。他的注意力不可控地飘向那个盒子。他憋住气打断思维，对自己叫道“去想要说的正事！！”但他的脑袋里依然是木头。几个回合过后他狠狠地抓了一把头发扯住头皮，另一手倒了满满一大杯酒，端起来一口喝干。他扔下杯子站起来，让烈酒带来的烧灼感从喉咙滑向胃再朝肢体末端铺开。

“木头”被赶出去了，留下了木头上的“红色”。

芬德卡诺用力眨眼睛，长叹一口气，松开头发颓然坐下，头靠着椅子背往后仰，窗帘上端的褶皱滑入视野。他由此联想到立在这个房间另一头的竖琴，它上面也蒙着布，丝绒垂在地上也有这般褶皱。他又在想，玛卡劳瑞换过很多次琴，现在摆着的竖琴是什么时候出现的，和芬德卡诺上一次留意到的是不是同一架。

卡纳芬威推门进来看到的便是大堂弟这仿佛灵魂出窍的瘫软模样，他关上房门，说：“抱歉久等了。这个时间一般没有人找我，我刚才在给琴面上漆，这个活开始了就不能停。”似乎是为了赔礼，他顺手提了一袋刚出炉的点心，打开倒在餐盘上满屋子都是奶油和烟熏的香味。

芬德卡诺坐直身子，直勾勾地看着卡纳芬威交握的双手。

那盒木头终于走了，他的脑子里冒出琴旁边的衣帽架，上面挂的红斗篷，还有红铜的额冠。它们一直在这里，芬德卡诺可以肯定。

“完了我说不出来。”他想。

“别急，没事的，先吃个香肠卷？”点心盘子被推到芬德卡诺跟前。他又愣了一会，开始机械地抓起点心往嘴里塞，等到灌下卡纳芬威倒的茶，一盘点心去了大半。酒开始上头，饱食后的满足感放大酒精的反应，他的声带突然开始工作了。

“麦提莫说，让我帮他恢复正常，帮不成就杀了他。他，自己，做不到了。”他抬头看卡纳芬威，发觉对方神色平静，“他也和你说过吗？”

“没有，应该只有你。我知道他醒了，但是不知道他清醒了。”

两个近义词的对比让芬德卡诺鼻子发酸。

“第二阶段的诱导昏迷结束，昨天晚上停的药，今天中午醒很正常，还和你交流了，都是好兆头。”卡纳芬威露出一丝笑意，“但是没报给我，当时的场面应该，不那么好看。”

他看了一眼芬德卡诺，见他没有说话的意愿，便自己接下去：“他害怕人声，尤其是马靴接触地面的声音，第一次诱导昏迷我们经验不够，有时药量不足不能完全暂停脑活动——那大概比完全不做梦的深度睡眠还要再深，他都会对脚步声产生反应。这是已经刻进身体里的反应。”

“对，的确是这样。我当时已经在房里了，有人从门口经过，堂兄突然惊醒……我记得那个声音非常轻，哦不，没有脚步声，是布料，还有什么……可能端着托盘，上面的东西磕到了。”

卡纳芬威看着堂弟瞬息万变的复杂微表情，叹气道：“第一次复苏之后我没让你过去，我觉得麦提莫也不想让你看到吧。我知道‘不那么好看’到底是什么意思，所以你不用强迫自己描述。所以我说，这是好兆头。”

“我大概知道哪些东西会引起应激反应，数量太多，而且都是随处可见的，除了脚步声，还比如金属碰撞，皮肤接触，一些词，比如‘药’。根据上一次的观察，应激反应非常剧烈，我甚至怀疑那个状态下麦提莫失明，他对所有视觉刺激都没反应。你提过他能看到你，所以他的眼睛本身应该没事。虽然我觉得第二阶段的诱导昏迷能修复一点脑部损伤，但是应该不会这么有效。”他喝了一口水，“那么问题来了，让麦提莫清醒的人会不会是你？你当时做了什么？”

芬德卡诺说：“我解了拘束带，抱着他。”

他想了一会，决定再说得细一点：“我亲了他的额头，让他看着我，然后他抓住我的手，我拿着他的手按这里。”他指着心脏的位置。

“之后他清醒了，看了我很久，得有个十分钟吧，说让我帮他，说完就哭了，没过多久又睡着了。”

卡纳芬威又长叹一口气：“拘束带是因为，上一次复苏，他一醒就，自残。”

芬德卡诺捂住脸，摄政王继续说：“他的身体修复伤口的速度不可能太快，那时候还有很多伤没完全长好，但也绝对不是一动就会裂开的程度。他，撕了腹部的缝线，皮肤，肌肉层，全扯开了，我看到肋骨和腹膜。这种事如果再来一次，就得准备葬礼了。葬礼违背他本人的意愿，我相信麦提莫并不想死。”

“难怪说大难不死，获救之后反而更可能有生命危险。我真不想信这句话的。”卡纳芬威说。

“所以我该怎么办？”芬德卡诺的头脑依然是乱的，一会是那盒谜一样的木头，一会是几十年前留下的红铜额冠，一会又是在人声中惊醒的麦提莫那苍白消瘦病态——病态但依然很美的脸。他在拘束带下疯狂挣扎，胡乱说着话，一句极度惊恐，另一句仿佛身处极乐，他喊着和魔苟斯一起叛出维林诺的迈雅的名字，“迈荣”。芬德卡诺用自己的嘴堵住大堂兄的话，然后才去亲了他的额头。但他不想告诉卡纳芬威亲吻的事。

“这得靠你了。之前的治疗方案的确都是我定的，但这一次我不行了，我倒是希望我行，如果真的行我立马就上。只有你可以，不论从什么角度看都只有你。”

“我，是救过人，次数不少，但是没这样过……”

“诱导昏迷在这之前也是个理论，从没这么大刀阔斧地实操过，现在看，幸好我决定拼一把。凡事都有第一次，既然情况已经这么坏了，有什么关系？差到不能再差就只能变好啦！”卡纳芬威的语气突然变得不合时宜的轻快，内里有暗流涌动，仿佛在一瞬间变成另一个人，芬德卡诺暗地里掐了自己的大腿肉。

“心理层面的治疗的首要条件就是信任，麦提莫只信你，所以只有你。”

“我其实，已经答应他了。”芬德卡诺又搓了一把脸，蜜色的皮肤上看不出红印。

卡纳芬威大笑起来，眼里亮起了星光，可能是眼泪也可能是费诺里安独有的疯狂：“好好好！我的Findo，另一个Kano，靠你了！全靠你了！”

“还有时间，这次复苏之后观察一下情况，可能还会有第三轮诱导昏迷，可能持续两到三周。方案请你自己定，你觉得可以就可以，不要和别人讨论，不要告诉任何人，什么都不要说。”

“为什么？”

卡纳芬威站起来，挪了他的竖琴，那下面是一个机关，打开后露出地板里的暗格。他从中取出一只匣子递给芬德卡诺，说：“你看完就明白了。这里面的东西应该能帮你制定方案。”

芬德卡诺晃了一下盒子，听到里面传来纸张的沙沙声，问道：“这是什么？”

“安格班的来信，这些年的每一封都在这里，时间顺序排好了。我没有给任何人看过，没有涂改，没有损坏。”

芬德卡诺的手紧紧掐住盒子，仿佛那是一只半兽人的头，他要徒手捏爆那个丑陋恶臭的东西。

“做好最坏的准备，想象你能想象的最恐怖的事情，再去看信，看完就烧掉，一张都别留。”

“Findo，别怕，别怕。”卡纳芬威过来拥抱他，在他耳边说，“成了算你的，没成算我的，你什么都不用怕。”

“杀麦提莫这种事我来就好。我手上的人命多了去了！”他放开芬德卡诺，笑容逐渐便得疯狂，他笑出脸颊上的纹路，只看眼睛却在痛哭，“再多一个也没关系。”

“Findo啊，如果去救人的是我，我会杀了他，他本来就应该死在悬崖上。你不一样。你是带给麦提莫希望的人，你给了他重生的机会。如果你没做成，一切都没变，结局还是那个结局，只不过是，这抢来的时间用完了而已。”

“人要感恩，要接受命运，去他妈的！哈哈哈哈哈！”他张开手臂在屋子里转了一圈，用唱歌的声音大笑。

芬德卡诺知道不能再在这里待下去了，手里的盒子、大堂兄的请求、疯狂的摄政王都在让他赶快离开。他表达了离意，卡纳芬威好像并没有听到，而是在那架双排弦竖琴后坐下，掀开蒙布随手扔掉，一手猛地朝琴弦拍去。

那架纤细的流线型竖琴居然发出了雄壮的鼓声，它仿佛撼天动地，芬德卡诺被推得一个趔趄，回过神来他已经出了房门——外面一片安静。他回头看卡纳芬威，他正在弹琴，双手的肌腱根根分明，但是一丁点声音都没能逃出这扇门。

他背后出了一层冷汗，他和卡纳芬威没有那么亲密，他真的想不起来这个温和理智的音乐家到底是什么时候变成这样的，他怎么会有这么匪夷所思的力量，就像他不知道桌子上的木头是何时出现的。还是说，他一直如此？只是没有人知道？

芬德卡诺把用斗篷包好，塞进马褡裢里，回到第二家族聚居地一路上没让任何人看到。这个点图路卡诺在建筑工地，伊蕾斯外面狩猎，凯勒布琳朵这几天都和阿塔尼丝待在一起，父亲肯定在处理公事，房子里只有他一个人。他坐在床上打开盒子，看到的是一个个连火漆都没有撕掉的信封，上面写着“亲爱的卡纳芬威殿下亲启”，都是漂亮的昆雅语草书。卡纳芬威只是用拆信刀敲开蜡封，看完信之后再按着原样装回去。芬德卡诺能想象摄政王堂兄的样子，动作优雅，眼睛里烧着疯狂病态的火光，他喊着无人能听见的嘶吼，弹着依然只有一人能听到的琴，复杂的和弦和鼓声像撞碎在悬崖上的风暴潮。

他掀开第一个信封，一行字漂亮的昆雅语草书跳出来：“我亲爱的美丽的夜莺一般的摄政王卡纳芬威殿下。”他赶快合上信封，关好盒子将其藏进毛毯。

“做好最坏的准备，想象你能想象的最恐怖的事情。”他还没准备好，他刚才脑内一片空白，别说最恐怖的事，他就连肉体的疼痛都想不起来。他挺身而起，把盒子连同毛毯一道胡乱塞进衣柜，拿了另一块毯子扔上床。他想着这样不对，于是调换毯子，扯下挂着的几件里衣和睡袍揉成一团。这样即使有人开了衣柜也不会发现盒子了。幸好他有两个衣柜，一个放讲究些的要穿出去见人的衣服，每一件都挂得整整齐齐，另一个放居家服和枕套毛毯之类的，里面乱七八糟，负责家政的侍从也不会动这里面的东西，洗好的居家服都放在芬德卡诺床上。

藏好东西，他抓起几瓶红葡萄酒，骑上马去建筑工地。图路卡诺的帐篷卷起四个面通风，里面没人，桌上铺着的图纸用石板压着。他把酒瓶子塞进桌下的筐子里，那里面插了不少图纸卷。芬德卡诺顺便瞄了一眼图纸，上面画的是地基连同一楼的平面图和剖面细节结构图，正画到一半，石块的排列用细碳棒勾了草图，还没用墨水定稿。

他在工地上到处逛荡，期望碰上弟弟，但所有人都说图路卡诺大概是出去了。远远地传来马蹄声和男男女女的笑声，出去狩猎的人都回来了，伊蕾斯银白的衣角是其中最亮眼的一个。他们把一部分猎物交给工地的厨房，又跑去下一个目的地。伊蕾斯没跟着他们走，她停好马，提着一串兔子和香草束朝芬德卡诺走来。

“收成很好，我还摘了野胡椒和花椒！”她扎着马尾，背着短弓和箭筒，匕首插在腿侧的装备带上，神采飞扬。

他说：“做兔子锅？今天就在这里吃吧？露天的篝火做的才好！”

“好啊！你见到二哥了吗？”

“没，我来给他送酒，我也没找到他。”芬德卡诺接过兔子和草束，两人一起朝河边走去清理猎物，“还有个好消息，大堂兄情况有好转，今天还和人说话了。”

伊蕾斯“啊”地尖叫，原地蹦跳着说：“天啊真的吗？”

“Kano说要观察一下情况，可能会有第三阶段治疗，这个手段毕竟比较激进，他是顶着压力下的命令，结果未明前不声张比较好。他不想把消息传出去，只有我们之间知道。”

“我谁都不说！”她还在跳，“太好了，太好了。”

芬德卡诺和她一起笑，明显发觉自己被割裂了，一部分的他真的是开心的，享受着伊蕾斯的快乐、即将到来的篝火晚餐、工地上蓬勃的生命力，另一部分的他在盒子里，在卡纳芬威的琴里，在麦提莫身边，抓着他的手往心口上按。他又想去抓头发，但两手都提着东西，什么也做不了。

图路卡诺在晚餐时间回到工地，烧着兔子锅的火边围了好些人，芬德卡诺把原本带给弟弟的酒拿出来分给众人，举着瓶子又笑又喊地在人群里穿行。很快图卡芬威和库路芬威也来了，堂兄妹五人围着炉子吃兔肉，图路卡诺讲着他的设计，库路芬威从工匠的角度评论。吃到一半图卡芬威从包里摸出几根茄子，切成大块扔到油里跟着快成肉干的兔肉一起煎。芬德卡诺没有再重复麦提莫的消息，图卡芬威和库路芬威肯定知道了，他们才是麦提莫同父同母的血亲。

然而麦提莫偏偏挑了芬德卡诺，这个心怀禁忌的背德的爱的堂弟。

兄妹三人收干净餐具，一起骑马回家，父亲还没回来，他们分头洗漱回了自己房间。芬德卡诺锁好门，拿出那个盒子。他在想那种割裂感，不管怎么开心、做多少喜欢的事都不能全身心快乐的感觉，他也许早就应该体会到了，但一直没有，天鹅港屠杀没有，大伯抛下他们时没有，过冰峡时也没有，是麦提莫让他明白什么叫被阴影笼罩。他按着被麦提莫的手触碰过的心口，那里有点疼，闷闷的，他尝试把自己代入麦提莫，想象他瞥见的和卡纳芬威描述的伤口爬到自己身上的感觉，寻找记忆中的疼痛，然后无限倍放大——状态来了！

他倒推那些伤口的成因，谁在哪里用了什么东西，随后是麦提莫的胡言乱语，他到底经历过什么才能形成那种条件反射。他的眼前出现了想象中的安格班，地洞，尖刺，干掉的新鲜的血，锁链，腐烂的肉，岩浆，奴隶，酷刑，谁都没有欢愉的滥交，痛哭，尖叫，发疯的呓语。在画面被细化到他无法忍受的时候，他掐自己暂停想象，打开第一封信。

“我亲爱的美丽的夜莺一般的摄政王卡纳芬威殿下

您肯定认识我，是迈荣在跟您写信，坐在您勇敢的大哥旁边。您肯定很期待任何和奈雅芬威陛下有关的消息吧？迈荣这不就来了么？不得不说，奈雅芬威陛下真是漂亮，不屈的火焰灵魂配着这头红发还有健美的身体，玩起来真是带劲！我把他手脚的骨头都打断了，多省事，连锁链和绳子都不用他都动不了啦！我操到他尖叫，射了一地，啧啧啧那个场面真是好看，血里和着精液，简直是玫瑰花田！您大哥开始还忍着不出声，后来还不是叫得像个婊子？他现在正在哭呢，还在骂我，真是火辣！我好期待更多玩法，时间还长着呢！哦对，别担心，玩不坏，我会负责任地把他治好的，虽然我很期待玩坏他的那一天。

爱您的大哥的迈荣”

芬德卡诺的手抖得厉害，他一手抓着心口，连衣服带皮肉一起抓着，一手胡乱扒过火盆烧信，他忘记开窗，被烟呛到咳嗽流眼泪，扑到另一头去开窗，膝盖磕在了墙上，疼得眼前发白。

看完这种东西还能不失态，卡纳芬威到底是个什么人？！

他又回到桌前，盯着第二封信，思考要不要继续看，还是先缓一缓，明天再继续。不能拖了，拖得越久越难受，疼痛程度并不会因为有了休息时间而降低，不如一口气看到底，就像剖开皮肉去箭头也要下手快准狠一样。

后面的信依然是些不堪入目的话，迈荣折磨堂兄的手段越来越变态，用锁链穿过他的肚子挂起来，全身的重量都落在被贯穿的肉和内脏上，然后有炎魔和半兽人操到他晕厥。迈荣在第五封信里提到麦提莫的嗓子被玩坏了，喊不出来，他本想治好，但觉得听着至高王陛下哑着声音骂人更有意思。芬德卡诺一拳砸在墙上，涂料、石头和他的拳峰一起裂开，血滴在桌面和裤腿上，他呆了好久才去拿药和绷带止血。

他去拿了一块毛巾咬在嘴里，他怕他会吼出来吵醒全家人。

“尊敬的摄政王殿下

我都寄了这么多信了，您那边怎么还没有派人来救援呀？您真是冷血无情呢，能看着自己大哥被我们玩成这样还无动于衷。

啊，不管怎么样，至高王陛下还是那么性感带劲。您知道吗，精灵虽说不用排泄，但如果被玩到生理紊乱，精灵也是会喷水的哟，就像人类一样——您还没见过人类吧，那就让我来描述一下。人类并不能完全消化吃进去的东西，食物的残渣会变成恶臭的固体，从后面拉出来，水呢会从前面的洞里出来。啊我忘了，您肯定见过动物，人类就像那些动物一样排泄。我刚把奈雅芬威陛下玩到喷水了哦，操到他射不出来之后继续干，一边玩他那根漂亮的阴茎，他就喷出水来啦！我看他爽得不行，好长时间都没反应呢，说话也听不到，用烙铁捅他的伤口他也不动。我想着这不行啊，刺激的还在后面呢不能就这样傻掉啊！所以我依然负责地把他治好啦！

期待您派人或者自己来救人然后一起快乐的迈荣”

芬德卡诺泪流满面，他喘不过气，但是不敢拿走嘴里的毛巾。他重复开信封、看信、烧掉、掐自己、无声痛哭的过程。时间也许过了很久，他终于看到了最后。

“玛卡劳瑞

就是来和你说一声，你哥我们玩腻了。怎么伺候他他都像个死人一样，在他全身开了洞给人操，他就光吐血，没意思。

话说我是不是不应该说要把他砍成人棍？我也没有啊，不过就是觉得他太骚了天天就知道被干到喷水，不如把手脚都砍了，反正他也不知道动几下——这不是留着没用吗？我就朝他大腿捅了一刀，又没真的砍，他干嘛要像真的死了一样啊？

不玩了不玩了没意思，人我们挂出去了，看看他的凝血功能怎么样吧，别流干血变成腊肉了。

迈荣”

天亮了，罗瑞林的果实和女神的火照不亮这间屋子，芬德卡诺烧掉最后一封信，全身发抖地缩在毛毯下。他蒙着头，一边哭一边低声说：“伊露维塔在上，我芬德卡诺在此起誓，我不在乎他是堂兄还是我喜欢的人，是勇敢的王子还是杀死亲族的罪人，我要拼尽全力救他！如果有所保留，我将堕入虚空！”

他迷迷糊糊地睡了一会，再睁眼的时候阳光直射着他的脸。他穿好衣服，爬上马去至高王宫殿，卡纳芬威肯定在那，麦提莫就在旁边的房子里。

摄政王依然在他的办公厅，坐在墙边弹着出不了房门的曲子，芬德卡诺进来了他也没停，那哀伤的乐曲层层包住芬德卡诺，他仿佛看到无数只麦提莫手和他的断肢在抓他的小腿和脚踝。

他安静地听完一首曲子，等到卡纳芬威开始擦琴弦了才说：“我看完了，我得缓一缓再想方案，还有时间吗？”

“有，诱导昏迷还得再来一轮，他这个精神状态，如果醒着，光是身体上的伤就好不了。昨天一个晚上，他的时间倒流了。”他重新盖好竖琴，站起来，“和我来。”

两人一前一后走去旁边的房子，麦提莫在二楼，芬德卡诺在门口闻到药都压不住的血腥味。红头发的至高王闭眼躺着，腹部的绷带上有已经氧化变暗的血迹。他在药物作用下睡着了，所以没对脚步声做出太过激烈的反应。

“还可以，没裂完，比上一次好。我们的灵魂和身体的关系真是神奇。”卡纳芬威说，“有人担心我们这么用麻醉会损伤他的神志，可是已经这么坏了，即使麻醉真的有问题还能坏成什么样？”

“我同意。”芬德卡诺说。

“还有抗药性，管它呢，先活着再说。以后止痛药再没效也不会比这样更惨了。”

“麦提莫，”芬德卡诺在床边单膝跪下，“我会帮你的，我对伊露维塔发誓了，你看，我们都是被誓言所困的人啦！”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章大梅视角

2.

佛米诺斯的冬天很冷，费雅纳罗家里的壁炉一直都烧着，松木燃烧的香味和那海浪似的有脉搏的热量让人非常安心，和搭出去晒过的被子、刚从烤箱里拿出来的黄油千层酥皮面包、用百里香煎牛排炖的浓汤一样，都能给人同级的满足感。其实费诺里安们都不怎么怕冷，虽然也没到能在这时候砸开冰层下河游泳的程度。家里的炉子比起取暖的刚需，更是为了满足仪式感，冬天就要烧起壁炉，一家人在桌子前吃热腾腾的炖菜和热腾腾的面包，夏天就要去河里洗澡，爬上屋顶看着星空吹着夜风睡觉。

麦提莫的壁炉倒真的是刚需，烧得更旺，和普通人——没有火焰灵魂的普通人——家里的差不多。他不久前从悬崖上滑下来摔伤了，断了一根肋骨，一只脚严重扭伤，虽然骨头没事，但这个程度的扭伤也得固定好一段时间。冷气会让肌肉收缩引起疼痛和微小撕裂，不利于恢复。

他早就看完了家里的所有书——除了费雅纳罗工坊里的工具书和手记。麦提莫很小就接受了他真的不适合做工匠的事实，往后也没再重新尝试过。此刻他手边只有一本玛卡劳瑞给他的诗集，刚刚印刷出版，作者亲手打包寄给玛卡劳瑞。作者是和二弟一起搞乐队的好朋友，一个吹长笛的贴勒瑞精灵。整本诗集的内容都是赞美爱情、赞美海洋、赞美日常生活中微小的一切，标准的帖勒瑞作品。麦提莫数次看着这本书睡着，而现在日头正好，窗外大亮，昨天下了一场鹅毛大雪，今天的天蓝得不真实。

这个时候不应该睡觉，应该出去赏雪看山，再生火烤几条刚从冰洞里捞出来的鱼，配白葡萄酒一起吃。冬天的鱼肉质紧实，嚼起来特别有满足感，前年的冰酒现在喝正好，在极低的气温的衬托下酒是暖的，口感也没有被破坏。或者应该去做家务，芬威和两个库路芬威都在工坊，麦提莫信不过其余弟弟们的眼睛和手。客厅和餐厅的地毯上可能有很多碎纸片没清出来，木地板的缝隙里还卡着从外面带进来的石头，说不定前几天摘下来的碎菜叶还卡在漏网里没有扔掉。这真不是麦提莫恶意揣测弟弟，也不是他不懂得人会成长这个道理，前两周就是这样，他才和玛卡劳瑞出去了三天，回来屋子里已是一片狼藉——玛卡劳瑞倒不觉得真有这么糟，但是麦提莫觉得，麦提莫的标准比较高。以前他教玛卡劳瑞做家务，开玩笑地说过“你的眼睛大概能看穿这间屋子吧”。

所以麦提莫还是拿起了诗集，只看了一眼耳边就响起了那个帖勒瑞精灵的歌声，高音干净圆润，唱腔婉转，真的像一只鸟，唱得他又昏昏沉沉地从靠枕上滑了下去，好像扯到了还没长好的肋骨，短暂的清醒之后是更剧烈的睡意。睡着之前他想，下午醒来得拜托一个弟弟去工坊拿那本《秘银的材料性质与应用》，诗集再也不要打开了。

他一觉睡醒是下午了，刚睁眼的时候迷迷糊糊地看到已经不那么刺眼的太阳，等睡意完全退掉，云盖了过来，窗外暗下去，看天色可能晚上又要下雪。玛卡劳瑞在客厅里断断续续地唱没歌词的歌，大概是在写曲子，麦提莫能听出来不同的唱段其实是同一支曲子的不同声部。他拿着钢笔在纸上划拉，唰唰唰地以极大的力气刮擦纸张，又突然把纸撕了团起来往墙上砸。

麦提莫趁着玛卡劳瑞不唱了喊他的名字。有人朝这里走过来，推开门的却是芬德卡诺，端着麦提莫早上还在想的烤鱼，另一个盘子里有切片的面包。

“玛卡劳瑞给我写信，说你摔伤了，我刚到。”他把托盘放在床头的小桌子上，自己在桌边坐下，用麦提莫的杯子喝茶。

麦提莫伸手过去拿吃的，尽量不活动躯干，说：“你这次又是多少天没睡？你肯定没事但是你的马还好吗？”

“路上一直在换马，我才不会伤到它们呢！”芬德卡诺笑起来，凑过来叉了一块麦提莫的烤鱼，“这是玛卡劳瑞做的呢，你别整天说他做不好饭啦，你看这味道多好！”

“我早上还想着烤鱼，这个天气在河边生火，多舒服啊。”

“那就多吃点，骨头长得快，马上就可以出去了。”他把一块肉送到麦提莫嘴边，麦提莫伸头过去咬住，芬德卡诺亲了堂兄的额头。

“你这怎么还会疼？哪可能好得这么慢？”芬德卡诺皱眉道，“玛卡劳瑞是不是骗我？”

“骗你也没有用吧，真想要骗就不会写信了，不管怎么写你都会过来的，来了就一目了然。”

第二家族的长子大笑起来：“那是自然，我一定会来的。哦对，我给你带了点好玩的，有书有小摆件，我还弄到了艾克希里昂他老爸的手稿，嘿嘿。”

“那你留下来陪我练？玛卡劳瑞的路子和我们不一样，跟他过招总觉得哪里不舒服。我就说说，别真留下来，二叔他们会担心的，而且爷爷过来之后也没有空房间了。”

“我可以住你这里啊，又不是没住过。”芬德卡诺眨着眼睛。

麦提莫不敢大笑，努力控制着呼吸和表情：“那时候你还小，现在就……别了别了，我这样扛不住你的睡相。”

“打地铺嘛，两块毯子解决问题。”他又凑近了，托着下巴盯着麦提莫看，“我想呆在你身边呀堂兄。”

“这次回去之后过一个月再来吧，那时候我也好了。”

“我一到你就赶我走！”芬德卡诺做出生气的样子，语气却仍然满是欢愉，“是不是又困了？”

“吃饱了就犯困，这几天睡得真多。”

“多休息才能好得快嘛，我去找别人玩啦。”他收起托盘站起来，临行前环视屋子，又说，“这个房间布置得越来越有家的味道了。”

“以前没有吗？”

“以前缺点人味，太空了，”他空出一只手指向和披风一起随意地挂在架子上的额冠，“比如它，你以前把它放在桌子上，端端正正的，不如这样有意思。”

“Findo啊，”麦提莫叹气，“人在哪里家就在哪里，你忘了这句话吗，它还是你说的。”

“我觉得以前那么说的不对，不是人在哪里家在哪里，家不是一开始就有的，人要先去入侵一个陌生的不属于他的空间，然后把这个空间变成家，在变成家之前，它都不是家。”（注：引用Peter Eisenman）

“如果这个空间无主，我的行为没有任何问题吧。”

“啊？我倒是没想说这是个不好的行为。”

“你用的词，‘入侵’，它就不是褒义词，也不是中性的。换一个可能比较好，比如占领？不……获取？宣誓主权？不对这样也不对——你的确在描述一个不好的行为，它是占有，是在强行改变某一样东西的存在属性。”

“一个空间愿意被我们占有吗？我说的空间不是房子，是建造房子之前的空间，建设本身就是这个行动的一部分了。”

“这样想没意思了，我用一个盘子，”麦提莫看向堂弟手里的托盘，“还要想想它愿不愿意出生，可是它没有生命，它无法在意，再怎么想象它可以、应当，它也没有。”

“也是哦，”芬德卡诺点头，“堂兄快睡觉，醒了喊我，我还不知道今天睡哪里呢。”

“听玛卡劳瑞的，他现在是老大。”

芬德卡诺一关上门，麦提莫又昏沉起来。他觉得这样的嗜睡真的不对劲。他只是摔断了一根肋骨，又不是摔断了所有肋骨，搁在以前一周多一点就能彻底恢复。现在这次，多久了？他没想清楚具体的数字便睡着了，睡到大半夜，窗帘后面没有一丝光，屋里只有闷闷的壁炉火在烧，芬德卡诺在炉子边上打地铺，只穿了背心和短裤。

现在非常安静，玛卡劳瑞都不再唱歌——听着他下午写曲子的那个动静还以为他得闹腾到凌晨。麦提莫觉得自己又饿了，而且饿得非常难受，仿佛被挖空了，能吃掉一头活着的狼来填补空缺。他喊芬德卡诺，堂弟抓抓头发，睡眼迷蒙地看过来。

“家里还有吃的吗？”麦提莫问。

“啊？”堂弟明显还没醒，但仍然爬起来在麦提莫身边蹲下。

他的目光逐渐变得惊恐，一把掀开毯子，然后嘴唇也在抖：“堂……堂兄，麦提莫，你为什么在流血！怎么这么多！”

“Findo，我还是先叫你Findo吧，别呆在这里了，这不是你的堂兄的家。”

芬德卡诺放声喊兄弟们起来，一边动手拆绷带，语速极快地安抚道：“我看看哪里在出血，马上就能止住。”

“Findo，”麦提莫按住他的手，“Findo。”

芬德卡诺充耳不闻，麦提莫骤然提高音量喝到：“芬德卡诺！”堂弟的动作终于停了，门外传来纷乱的脚步声，麦提莫感觉到自己在流眼泪，虽然他并不难过。

他用沙哑的、和以往完全不同的声音叫着堂弟：“迈荣。”

麦提莫回到现实了，这里是安格班，时间在日月升起之后，锁链穿过腹部和尺骨桡骨间隙把他挂在空中，血一直在往下流，似乎从来没干过。他用尽全力也只能把眼睛睁开一条缝，视野非常模糊，还有很多遮挡物，他觉得那应该是他的头发，沾了血结成片垂在眼睛前面。他依然很想睡觉，这是长期慢性失血的症状，意识时断时续，随时都能睡着，或者说昏迷——不做梦也叫不醒，即使是迈荣的精神魔法也不能对一个完全失去意识的人起效。

迈荣端着酒杯端坐在他面前，一双金红色的眼睛眯着看他，另一只手在卷头发玩。

“你好呀，下午好，现在是下午，虽然你搞不清楚时间，但是现在真的是下午，我不骗你。”迈荣晃着酒杯，“我以为你这次真的要抛弃我去找你可爱的堂弟啦，看来你还是很爱我的嘛。”

“这次的Findo有哪里不对吗？明明很完美了，又关心你又聪明又爱思考，你为什么不要他呀？我花了好大功夫设计场景呢。”迈荣撅起嘴——虽然麦提莫看不清，他眼里只有一个模糊金色光团，要迈荣的肢体动起来才能看清形体。

“你在听吗？”迈荣站起来走到麦提莫跟前。金光非常刺眼，但是麦提莫依然睁着眼睛，他说不上来自己的眼睛难受不难受，他也无法形容他到底疼不疼，一切好像顺其自然，本该如此——好比陆地上的生物不觉得呼吸累，但假如海里的鱼突然长出肺来到陆地，就可能得背着这个负担生存。他长出了肺，适应它了，时间过去太久了。

迈荣用一根手指刮擦麦提莫的脸，继续说：“在听吗？在听吗？在听吗？在听吗？回答一下我嘛，你这么爱我为什么不理我，怎么能不理我？”他抓住穿过腹部的那根锁链慢慢地扯它，再推回去，麦提莫感觉到金属在反复摩擦内脏，肿起的皮瓣被压进肉里再扯出来——只是摩擦，没有别的，完全不疼，就像用手摸一本书不会疼那样。

“破绽太多了，佛米诺斯没有日月，维林诺的天不会黑，我没有弱到会摔伤自己。”麦提莫模模糊糊地想，模糊依然是因为他要睡着了，这一个念头都花了他好长时间才画上句号。

迈荣还在用锁链玩他的肚子，以无比有韵律无比色情的节奏玩，仿佛那个贯穿伤口是个用来被插入的性器官。麦提莫永远都不知道迈荣到底想不想听到他回答问题，不管他回答不回答，迈荣都不会停止要做的事情。他甚至还让炎魔操麦提莫的喉咙，之后也没有修好他声带，治好了别的所有伤口唯独留下喉咙。

那是什么时候的事情了？他的喉咙愈合了吗？体内的烧伤的愈合过程和体外有多大区别？他又睡着了，被迈荣一个加重的动作惊醒。

麦提莫依然在努力思考——“还有什么？这不是关键。如果我把它当成一场梦，这些问题不足以让我醒来，梦中总能接受各种不合理的事情。梦需要逻辑吗？为什么明明不自洽的逻辑，放在梦中就可以被接受？所谓的逻辑是什么？为什么我们知道什么是合理什么是不合理？”

“我到底要想什么？”

迈荣屈膝抬头，从下方盯着麦提莫的眼睛，说：“我的技术比他们好那么多，你叫一声啊？”

“你看不到我？瞎了？”他抬手在麦提莫眼前晃，而精灵只看到一大片光，本就在闪，手的动作根本不能让他的视线追随。

迈荣叹气，把手放在麦提莫头上，将治愈的力量传进去，这才看到麦提莫的眼睛动了。

“看着我看着我，我的宝贝Nelyo，”他继续挥手，“你真的不爽吗？”

他伸手插进自己的肚子，就在麦提莫被贯穿的那个位置，并起手指在新鲜的洞里抽插，血液喷出来又飞溅到脸上，他露出勾人的媚态，手下的动作更卖力了。他发出甜腻婉转的叫声，在声音爬到最高之后抽出手，伸出舌头一根一根地舔干净手指上的血，还用舌尖快速在指缝里打转，好像那是他的君主他的伴侣魔苟斯的阴茎。他媚眼如丝地扫遍麦提莫的身体，勾勾手指隔空拉来一面镜子。

麦提莫看到自己，赤身裸体——不，什么都看不到，因为新鲜的干掉的血成粉成块的血就是他的衣服，像一件湿了之后颜色变暗紧贴身体的长袍，还是第一家族引以为傲的红色。他的躯干上有数个发黑的洞。红色的长袍上还有别的颜色的装饰品，银链流苏或者缝上去的什么东西，白色的。

他的眼睛再次失去焦距。迈荣叉腰道：“还是爽到傻掉了？”

麦提莫记起他刚才要想什么。为什么他能发现那不是现实。

“芬德卡诺不会那么说话……”他出声了，自己都听不清的声音，却让迈荣欣喜若狂，他跨步上前捧住麦提莫的脸。

“不会那么说话？不会怎么说话？”

“什么是家。”

“哎呀，为什么？我倒是觉得那段台词可棒了！你不也把这里当家了吗？用你的血你的精液你喷出来的水，这就是占有呀！动物都用体液来标记领地呢。快和我说说，多说说，下次做出更漂亮的堂弟，让你玩得更开心！”

麦提莫说不出来了，他倒是有腹稿，但是他的喉咙不配合。迈荣用手指玩他的嘴唇，逐渐失去耐心，在他周围来回转圈，甚至唱起了歌。麦提莫觉得那个旋律很熟悉。迈荣的确会唱歌，迈雅做的肉体都有好嗓子，诗歌的即兴谱曲有范式，装饰音也有套路，听着熟悉也是可能的。

他又能出声了，开口却是：“你在唱什么歌？”

“唱歌？”他跳到麦提莫面前举起双手，“我对米尔寇大人发誓我可没玩过你的耳朵，那玩意儿根本玩不了啊！”

“没有吗……”

“我说你明明能听到，我哪里有唱歌？”

这里错了，不应该是这样的！麦提莫猛地睁大了眼睛，迈荣都被他那刀剑和火焰一样的目光逼退了两步。

这是玛卡劳瑞的声音，是那首梦中他废寝忘食地写的曲子，他唱的是人声的高音部，拍的是单面鹿皮鼓的鼓点。

一切都是假的——真真假假的一环套一环，人一旦尝试认真去想就会发疯——只有那首歌是真的，确切的唯一的真实，它太不一样了。玛卡劳瑞踩着滔天的海浪，一步一步地从佛米诺斯走到安格班，他身上烧着整个海洋都浇不灭的火，火光大胜诛邪驱魔，暗影无处遁形，所有障碍都被焚烧殆尽。迈荣的形体在火中炸裂，锁链随即被熔化，化作那些缺失的血和肉回到麦提莫身上，不知有多厚的石壁也被熔化成岩浆，金红色的光已经从天上烧到地心了。麦提莫对着那个太阳一样的形体伸出手，玛卡劳瑞没有接，用另一团火焰包裹住麦提莫。他在炽热中找回心跳、视觉和疼痛，又因为过强的光闭上眼睛——

心跳有两个，另一个是梦里的芬德卡诺缺失的。

他猛地睁眼，又一次看到芬德卡诺的脸，他依然在侧上方俯瞰麦提莫。远处有窗户，一轮金日挂在从下往上数的第四条装饰物上。他全身都疼，疼得让他想尖叫却又掐住他的喉咙。他的左手被芬德卡诺抓着按在他的胸口，就是那个心跳，顺着皮肤和骨骼传进来。

麦提莫泪流满面地看着堂弟，问道：“几月了？”

“七月，七月的第一个星期二。”

“首领是玛卡劳瑞？这里是希斯隆？”

“对！太好了！完全没错！”他欣喜若狂地亲麦提莫的眉心，然后额头相抵说，“成功了成功了！成功了！”

“什么？等等，我是不是拜托过你……”

“我设计了可控的触发条件，然后再把你从中带出来，希望能让你彻底明白什么是现实，别的都不是真的。”

“过去多久了？”

芬德卡诺抓着头发：“我也不知道。堂兄抱歉，这是第一次，都是第一次，拿你试验过，无法控制就再用一次短时间的诱导昏迷。”

麦提莫摸了一把脸，细细地感受他的皮肤，那细微的纹理和温度，说：“玛卡劳瑞也在吗？”

芬德卡诺四下环顾，说：“没有吧，只有我一个在操作。”

麦提莫便没继续追问，拉着芬德卡诺的手说：“我会努力的，一定，我还要你陪我对练。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章完全不R也没有G向

3.  
麦提莫在新换的床单上睡得很沉，身上盖着在后院挂了大半个白天的毯子，它散发着“太阳”的香味，床下的地毯上扔了卷成一堆的旧床单被褥，还有一个已经拆了套的羽毛枕芯。芬德卡诺打开窗户，让湿润的夜风慢慢填满房间赶走里面的气味，然后朝外泼掉桌上喝了大半杯的茶。

风把茶水的气味吹进屋子，芬德卡诺皱了皱鼻子，他觉得自己仍然能闻到那里面的安眠药，尽管它的配方出自第一家族的心腹医官之手，用药性不冲突的香料调整了气味，让它能完美融进薄荷花草茶里——医官甚至让卡纳芬威去闻干净的和加了药的茶，摄政王并不能辨别两者的差异。芬德卡诺并不相信自己的鼻子比卡纳芬威的更好，但他真的能闻出来。医官担心如果麦提莫知道茶里有安眠药就会去期待它，紧绷的精神反而会削弱药力，所以每天睡前的茶都是由芬德卡诺亲手倒的，倒两杯，一杯芬德卡诺自己喝。这种安眠药是从植物中提纯出的粉末，化在杯壁上挂着的水珠里，即使不冲入茶水也看不出什么异样。芬德卡诺一次都没弄混过杯子，尽管所有人都怕他会误食麦提莫的药、几分钟之后一头栽倒在地，但这种事一次都没有发生——芬德卡诺喝了就是立即不省人事，麦提莫喝了却至少要半个多小时才慢慢昏沉。

他关上窗，亲了一下大堂兄的额头，拉好略微敞开的领口盖住其实根本看不出的吻痕——芬德卡诺只咬在已经愈合的伤疤上，两种红色会混到一起去，但他就是在意，他甚至记得他每一次和堂兄做爱都在哪里咬得重了些，多次累积下来，他便不敢看麦提莫衣冠整齐的身体。他抱起地上的那一团织物，亲手把床单被套扔进装满肥皂水的洗衣盆，又去后院挂好被芯和毯子，将枕头立在晒衣架旁边的矮桌上。负责家政的侍从明天白天才会来，一晚上的浸泡足以清除织物上的所有体液，风也能吹掉不便水洗的被褥里的味道。卡纳芬威和芬德卡诺都不想让人知道这对同为家族长子的堂兄弟的关系，他们没问过麦提莫，也不想猜测他的想法，但现下二人必须帮他做决定。

做完这些，他突然捕捉到了风声中的一丝琴声，便想起今天晚上有人办婚礼，地点在第二家族的喷泉广场。看月亮的位置，现在仪式应该还在进行，派对还未开始。芬德卡诺花了几分钟思考他到底应该去婚礼派对，还是回家睡觉，或者就在麦提莫旁边的客房对付一晚，等回过神来，他已经牵出了自己的马。这匹白马是第一家族从维林诺带来的马的直系后代，高大健美，皮毛有金属的光泽，体型足足比贝尔兰本地的马大两圈，而且极其聪明，芬德卡诺甚至觉得他听得懂自己说的每一句话、有时还能猜到他在想什么。根据提耶科莫的理论——提耶科莫坚决声明这不是他的理论而是欧罗米教的，但欧罗米身边的其余学生都没这么说过的——任何一种气味对动物来说都不止是“好闻”、“难闻”，它们是动物的语言，像心灵感应一样的最直接的语言，而每一种生物进行每一种活动时都会释放气味，精灵也许闻不到，但别的动物可以，并且理解了那“一句话”。难道芬德卡诺的思维也会让他的身体释放气味语言？

马被牵出去前还咬了一大口食槽里的生燕麦嚼着，一路都在嚼就是不完全咽下去，燕麦糊糊直往地上滴，芬德卡诺拍了他一下，笑道：“我又不会少了你那两口饭！第一家族的饭真就那么香吗？都是同一块地产的。”马睁开眼皮子回头看了他一眼，仍然继续嚼。芬德卡诺从包里掏出一个苹果，伸手探身出去，白马立刻咽下满嘴的燕麦糊糊一口叼住整个苹果。一人一马回到住处，芬德卡诺果真往食槽里倒了满满的燕麦，又换上现打的泉水，墙角还有一堆草料。他亲了一下白马的鼻子，说：“明天也一样，让你吃那边的草。”

他去换了一件没有药味和马味和便装，快步走向喷泉，音乐声、说话声和笑声越来越大了，婚礼的派对已经开始，食物和酒的香味在城中肆意生长。他闻出了用牛油烧过的百里香和迷迭香、烘烤过的黑胡椒碎、熟野蒜、香肠、橙子皮、柠檬汁、黄油蛋黄饼干、鲜奶油、果脯、蛋奶酱……

今天晚上他给麦提莫烤的就是果脯蛋糕，切碎的葡萄干、黄桃干、糖姜、糖花拌在面糊里，面糊里面要有大比例的蛋白霜，出炉之后把蛋糕胚切片，一层蛋糕一层蛋奶酱，外面抹上鲜奶油，最后撒橙子皮和柠檬皮碎。蛋糕很好吃，吃完之后麦提莫还靠着枕头看了会书，他坚持要看卡纳芬威的政务笔记，但芬德卡诺严令禁止——又一次——他在睡前做这种会赶跑睡意的事。最终麦提莫看的是《沙地建筑结构手册》，第一章就讲沙子的特性，第二章讲怎么处理场地，第三章讲地基，不过麦提莫没撑过第一章就困了。

卡纳芬威的政务笔记一直摆在桌子上，麦提莫一直想看，并且一直觉得他真的读了一本，实则并没有。芬德卡诺知道它会触发应激反应，虽然还无法确定关键词——甚至也许根本没有关键词，但是他已经摸到了一点点麦提莫的思考模式。他第一次翻开笔记是三周之前，八月的第四周，麦提莫每日白天已经能保持四到五个小时的清醒时间，晚餐时间到睡前这两个多小时他总是清醒的。卡纳芬威的笔记很难辨认，但是难不倒从小把他带大的大哥，麦提莫只是读得有些慢，看前两页时表情都很正常，但到了后面，约摸翻到了第五页，他的手开始发抖，抱着本子剧烈地大口呼吸。芬德卡诺听到呼吸声的变化，像往常一样进来、锁好门、拿走堂兄手里的东西、在他背后塞上枕头调整出方便呼吸的姿势、压住他乱动的身子，然后捧着他的脸直视他的眼睛——芬德卡诺其实仍然不知道缘由，但这样就能让麦提莫平静下来，只是用时长短的区别而已。

但那一次有了变化，芬德卡诺突然发现自己哭了，随之而来的是他此生从未体会过的绝望——无法形容的悲伤、实质化躯体化的痛苦、窒息感、和理智交战的自我毁灭冲动，这些全加起来应该担得起“绝望”一词。他发现自己再也做不了一切他曾经擅长并为之骄傲的事情——他开口唱歌，肺部、声带和喉咙都像破损的风箱，在撕裂和烧灼痛中发出刺耳的声音；他搭箭开弓，手却在抖，眼前一片模糊，无法区分哪里是靶哪里是人；他打开父亲交给他的文书，看到的不是昆雅语，不是文字，是无意义的黑色的墨迹；然后他的父亲、弟弟、妹妹和摄政王堂兄都怜悯地看着他，说“没关系”“我们不在意”“我们爱你”。他是所有人的焦点，所有人都以万分的恭敬和畏惧对待他，仿佛他就是茜玛丽尔，已经碎了、没了里面的光的茜玛丽尔，那已经不是茜玛丽尔了，但人们仍然对着那个形体叫它茜玛丽尔，他只希望自己碎个彻底、变成粉散进海里让谁也找不到，但到处都是呼声——“你看看我们多爱你”、“为了我们”、“你对不起我们”、“你要想想我们”，人称只有“你”和“我们”，在无数次重复中变成了对立的“我”和“你们”，敌众我寡，孤身奋战。

很快他便清醒过来——几个眨眼间——那不是他的思维，而是麦提莫的，绝望感和那些声音荡然无存。等麦提莫重新平静、又昏昏沉沉地睡去，他帮堂兄擦掉刚才出的冷汗，在地上坐了很久，一直盯着面前的笔记本。他在回想那些话都有谁说过，是真的说了并且被麦提莫听到了，还是出自他自身。当“你”在某些时刻变成了他人，能以最直接致命的方式伤害你，最亲近的家人都达不到的致命性。他捡起笔记本放在书桌上，又去问卡纳芬威多要了几本，他要想办法顺理成章地让麦提莫不看那些笔记，直到他的阅读能力和思考能力恢复到从前水平。

不能同情，不能怜悯，不能在他面前表现自己因爱他而悲伤，那样的爱是居高临下的，是施舍，不是爱。杀了麦提莫才是正确的结局，强行延续这个故事是芬德卡诺的愿望，他理应承担后来的一切，完全没有抱怨的资格。

芬德卡诺并没有进入人群，而是拐进了旁边的岔路，闻着食物的香味听着人们的欢声笑语爬上钟楼，又顺着铜钟旁边的小梯子爬上屋顶，抓着避雷的铜竿在瓦片上坐下。这里能看得很远，但下方一栋五层的房子挡住了大半个小广场，芬德卡诺看不到人群中间的新郎和新娘。

卡纳芬威的声音从下方飘上来，细细的一道准确地传进他的耳朵：“我们居然碰上了。”芬德卡诺低头四下寻找，在旁边的房顶上发现了抱着一把半月形小竖琴的摄政王。他踏着瓦片轻盈地助跑、跳到了一栋两层高的房子顶上，又从那里跳下地面，而后爬上钟楼，坐在芬德卡诺身边。

摄政王脸上挂着和白天里的任何一种笑都不一样的笑，他的眼睛里闪着光，却不是星光、灯光和篝火的倒影，也不是费诺里安从费雅纳罗那里继承的疯狂的火，他平视西边，仿佛透过雾和树林，看到了海上的什么东西，可能是一只跳出水面的鲸鱼。卡纳芬威发现他的脖子上有一条新的刀伤，切口整齐而且不深，不用缝合就能长好，现在已经是一条细细的血线。

“在看我的脖子？真刀真枪地过招总会受点伤的，没什么事。”卡纳芬威说。

芬德卡诺皱起眉：“是谁打的？过招怎么能朝着脖子打？”

“我三弟，他一直都这样，认真起来就收不住手，我也走神了。”他从背包里掏出一瓶酒，看质地大概是起泡白葡萄酒，“喝吗？没杯子。”

芬德卡诺接过去拔掉软木塞，仰头灌下一大口递回给卡纳芬威，发现它比自己想象的度数要高，卡纳芬威自己也抿了一口。

一口酒全咽下去，卡纳芬威说：“为什么是你？为什么你总能把麦提莫带回现实？”

芬德卡诺一愣，正要回答，随即意识到这不是一个问题——它是问题，但不是卡纳芬威问的，是他自己问的，他方才仍然在想它，每天总有那么一段时间会去想。他从来都不知道麦提莫正在他的精神世界里经历什么，一切都是推论，但他总能成功，通过接触、亲【啊啊啊啊啊】吻、做爱，全都是和精神世界没什么关系的动作。不，他摸到过，就是那短短的一秒——

卡纳芬威扭头看堂弟：“你突然理解了麦提莫，变成他了。你能发现我在读心吗？”

“没有，完全不能，”芬德卡诺神色迷茫，“你到底能读到多少？是我当下的思维活动，还是所有的记忆都能看到？”

“我也不知道。‘你会读心，为什么说你不行？为什么全程不参与？’我真的做不到，我试过了，如果没试过我也不会就这么让你上阵。哥哥意识非常混乱，里面还有迈荣和魔苟斯设下的重重陷阱，唯一的那一条路并没有对我开放。你没有这个能力，所以反而是安全的，况且——他只信任你。你就是他保留的那条路，迷宫的正中，所有岔路都要回归正道。我怎么知道？猜的，你是他第一个叫的人名，第一个开口求助的对象，只能是你。但是你竟然有了那么强烈的共情，这不仅仅是共情了，你在那一秒里变成了他——”卡纳芬威全程都没有看芬德卡诺，但他说出的每一点想法都是准确的，“我们得考虑一下应不应该继续，你的安全最重要。”

芬德卡诺断言道：“不能停！怎么能停？”他激动起来：“我看到了，麦提莫从不后悔坚持到现在，他从来没有想过放弃生命，我在绝望中看到撑起所有东西的地基，如果没有那样的求生欲他怎么会痛苦，怎么能让我看到？他是我救的，我拒绝了他的要求，我欠他一条命，我必然要负责到底，不为那个誓言就是为了我的大堂兄，为了麦提莫，为了这个人。”

卡纳芬威叹气道：“我知道。你真的发现不了吗？是完完全全没有感觉，还是察觉到了但是无法防御？抱歉我一直在读心，现在也在，只是想确认如果我们继续下去你能保证自己的安全。”

芬德卡诺闭目沉思，片刻后说：“完全没有感觉。”

“我现在在想什么？用你接触麦提莫的办法对着我试试。”

芬德卡诺犹豫了几秒，伸手捧住卡纳芬威的脸，而后注视卡纳芬威的双眼。芬德卡诺的专注慢慢地散了，目光开始躲避卡纳芬威，随后脸也红了起来——其实看不出来，但他双手的温度升高了。

“你连意念到底是什么都摸不到。”卡纳芬威笑了，“所以到底为什么？是你进入了麦提莫的意识，还是他入侵了你？真的就那一次吗？”

“就那一次。我好像特别慌？比以往都慌。明明已经好很多了，好了那么多，突然又来一次，依然不清楚原因，还是他那么熟悉的东西。我开始怀疑从头到尾的策略、这整个——‘治疗’，是不是全错了。甚至我还怀疑，麦提莫情况好转是不是装的，他说他不后悔，但那只是为了安慰我。”他早已有了答案，但眼神仍然很迷茫，“可是我又在想，后悔不后悔，没有以至高王的身份命令我杀了他、反而放任我救他，是求生？怕死？两者有不同，到底是什么不同？又为了什么？我们明知道死亡不是终结不是虚无，我仍然是我，只是换了一种形态，换了一个居住地点。为什么会怕它？该怕的不应该是未知的东西吗？为什么要在葬礼上唱挽歌？”

卡纳芬威没有选择讨论任何一个问题，而是说：“芬德卡诺，你非常适合做领袖，你会是个很好的国王。”

“因为我不怕死？”

卡纳芬威答道：“这是一点，但是不止如此，你会去思考别人是怎么想的，别人害怕什么，你要怎么做才能顺应别人的想法并达成自己的目的。”芬德卡诺顿时明白，最后一句指的其实是他对麦提莫的策略。

“就像房子要有地基，树要有根系，人的所有想法和行动都是从最核心的那些东西里衍生出来的。生死观和世界观之上有了理想、道德和正义，于是便有了野心，它生出了所有的爱恨和斗争。你能看到生死观的差异，而不是觉得大多数人认定的就是公理，本应如此，再发展下去你就握住了人的心。你来贝尔兰是为的什么？你想做领袖吗？”

“我不知道。”他又想了想，“追随父亲吧。”

“和麦提莫无关吗？”卡纳芬威挑起眉。

芬德卡诺微张着嘴怔住了，直到卡纳芬威又要开口，他才出声：“有关，我想和他在一起。”

“费雅纳罗带着我们发誓，带我们屠杀亲族，把你们都扯进了这场注定的悲剧里，你为什么不恨他？”

“我不知道。”

“你想做领袖吗？”卡纳芬威又问了一次，这一回，他的眼神和语气都变了，让芬德卡诺想起那个大笑的、弹着被禁锢的乐曲的疯狂摄政王。

“我追随麦提莫的脚步，所以我想。”

“你一定会是一个非常好的领袖，相信我，我知道。”即将爆发的癫狂全都消失了，卡纳芬威笑得非常温柔，“我知道。”

“如果我是你——当然我不是，我也不会恨麦提莫，甚至不恨费雅纳罗——我不是，只是这么说说。”

“说真的我恨大伯，但没有那么恨，”芬德卡诺想了想，“还是生死观的问题，就像你说的。你为什么不恨大伯？”

卡纳芬威闭上眼睛张开双臂：“往前看，看整个世界和所有的时间，未来就是现在就是过去。归根结底恨没有意义，爱也没有意义，生存没有意义，死亡没有意义，誓言没有意义。看到时间的尽头，在无意义面前，众生平等。”

芬德卡诺皱起眉：“怎么会呢？生存本身就有意义，如果你不认为动物的本能也算的话——至少大伯，父亲，阿塔尼丝，他们做的所有决定都有意义。我爱麦提莫，哪怕我一事无成，这也是我的意义。”

喷泉广场上的派对散场了，人们笑着分流进大街小巷，新娘新郎和他们的帮手的声音格外明显，一路传到钟楼上了。卡纳芬威一直看着那个方向，一直在笑，等那边的动静也平息下去，才说：“所以你会是个好国王。”

“怎么又回到这里了？我前面还有麦提莫，你，还有五个堂兄，还有我父亲，怎么会轮到我？”他笑着说。

“排除我吧，我不行。”

“堂兄你在说什么？怎么会不行？你的能力有目共睹，没有人觉得你不行啊。”

“因为从根本上，”他按住自己的左胸，“我不一样，我和你，和麦提莫，和我父亲都不一样。一个明明自己就是个精灵，却跳出自己跳出族群、从别的角度看世界看时间的人，做不了好领袖，会自己凿穿甲板沉了这艘船的。我的意义——不，我追求的东西不在这里。你是不是觉得我是个疯子？”

“说实话……是，但是也不是，你和我不一样，我理解不了你。”

“我不求理解，倒是你，不写治疗笔记了，是不是应该找个别的办法发泄？境界不够，憋久了会出事的，你也被我吓到过。”

芬德卡诺闻言便僵了一下——就在政务笔记事件前不久，卡纳芬威去第二家族的住所找到芬德卡诺，把他近两个月来的笔记扔进炉子，并说写在纸上就不叫秘密了。

“需要有人陪你打架的话可以来找我，别的我可能也帮不上忙。对了，你从来都是喜欢麦提莫的吧？为什么一直没有说呢？这不像你啊。”

“我不知道。”

“是想追求超越亲情爱情友情的无法简单地用语言描述的爱吗？”

“我还是不知道。”芬德卡诺抓着头发拉扯头皮，血液循环加速的感觉非常舒服。

“继续下去吧，一定可以的，我会为你们扫平一切障碍。”

这句话依然有什么深层的含义，芬德卡诺突然再也不想和卡纳芬威这么一对一的交流了，他那超负荷运转的头脑需要真正的休息。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章真的很G

4.

芬德卡诺揭开汤罐的盖子，浓郁的牛肉、番茄、香草和胡椒的气味填满房间，麦提莫随之放下手里的笔、合上面前的书，出了卧室来到外面的小客厅，看到堂弟正在烤得焦黄的面包上抹调了味的黄油，乳黄色里混着丝丝绿色，闻着像莳萝混合百里香。主菜是用大量蔬菜炖的牛肉，配茄子片和土豆片做的肉酱夹心千层饼，甜点是橘子蛋糕，里面还放了碎碎的红萝卜。很多人讨厌红萝卜蛋糕，但是麦提莫很喜欢，只不过红萝卜碎要先用黄油和糖炒一下再拌进面糊，生的直接放进去就没那么好吃了。

芬德卡诺挖了一大勺千层饼，塞得一边的脸颊鼓起来，一口菜还没咽下去，他又往嘴里填了一块面包，咬碎烤面包的时候发出咔嚓咔嚓的脆响。麦提莫笑着坐下，拿起餐巾铺在大腿上，先喝了一口柠檬蜂蜜水，才说：“今天发生什么了？这么不高兴。”

“吃饭要好好吃，不能说这些，影响胃口。”芬德卡诺气鼓鼓地说，但此话一出，很快他就消了气。

二人无言地吃完午饭，芬德卡诺例行拉麦提莫去楼顶小花园晒太阳。他仍然瘦得厉害，衣领遮不住的深红色伤痕从前胸爬到后颈，指向还没办法修建整齐的短发。他不想被人看到他现在的样子，楼顶是唯一的去处，半人高的矮墙和灌木丛能挡住所有窥探的视线。麦提莫趴在墙上朝玛卡劳瑞的后院看，他的弟弟又在刨木头，雕琢弓形的琴身，旁边树下的阴凉处立着几把上了漆在等阴干的琴，有大有小各种样式。昆雅语里有一个专指制作乐器的动词，发音就带着一股古雅的味道，但是玛卡劳瑞从来不用，他说制作就是制作，乐器不比一顿饭高贵。

麦提莫以前和他讨论过这个问题，就在祖父之死前不久，他说：“那样的话，如果一直没有人用那个词，它就要消失了。”

“不是坏事，它应该活在诗里，不属于现实。”玛卡劳瑞这么说。

玛卡劳瑞扫掉满桌的木屑和刨花，盘腿坐在桌面上，换了一把小刀开始雕花。麦提莫站不住了，趁着脸色变差之前回到凉亭，芬德卡诺正在烧水准备泡茶，小桌上摆了一套骨瓷的茶具。水果红茶的香味在热气里飘散开，他说：“提耶科莫和玛卡劳瑞差点打起来，剑都拔了。”

麦提莫在长椅上躺下，拉了一个圆枕垫在后颈：“因为什么？在会议厅里还是外面？库路芬威有参与吗？”

“外面，我也不知道为什么，今天开会没说什么事，就是汇报，马上要入冬了嘛。库路芬威倒是先走了。这肯定不是第一次，提耶科莫还弄伤过玛卡劳瑞的脖子。兄弟过招，怎么会朝着颈动脉下手？”芬德卡诺比了一下那个位置。

“玛卡劳瑞那里问不出来的，不如去找妹妹。他不会避着伊蕾斯，如果她都没听到口风，那就和我有关了，玛卡劳瑞什么时候摘掉王冠，我什么时候回位，能不能回去，如果不能，王权落在谁那里。”

芬德卡诺呆愣一会，说：“我有点接受不了。真的吗？”

“我们会做什么事情都不奇怪吧？父亲为什么能做出茜玛丽尔？天鹅港之前，你相信我会杀人吗？你相信自己会杀人吗？我也不信我父亲会烧船，更不信二叔会走冰峡。牺牲了那么多无辜的人，奔赴一场注定会失败的战争。”

“不走也不行，维林诺回不去了。”芬德卡诺说，“是啊，做什么都不奇怪。不如说，怎么会这样？”

“很久以前，我父亲还会把我抱在怀里，跟我讲什么是善意什么是恶意——早在维拉都不知道魔苟斯是恶的时候，什么是批评什么是攻击，玛卡劳瑞除了吃饭睡觉就是唱歌，提耶科莫跟着鹿和兔子一起跑，说他想永远住在森林里，和精灵说话太麻烦了。我以为我会长成父亲那样的人，学识渊博受人敬仰。结果就变成这样了。”

芬德卡诺突然伸手去揉麦提莫的头发，像麦提莫从前揉他那样——刚洗完头不久，还没编辫子，麦提莫从来不做弄乱别人发型这种事。红头发本来就卷，揉一揉也不会乱到哪里去。麦提莫握住堂弟的手，把脸贴上去，又在掌心轻吻一下。芬德卡诺猛地抽手，麦提莫却先他一步用力握住，抬头对上那双睁大了的蓝眼睛，说：“为什么要躲？”

芬德卡诺抿起嘴，又开始咬下唇，冲血的牙印和他的脸一起变红。麦提莫仍然握着他的手，完全没有松开的意思。他面前的茶已经泡好、倒进杯子里，现在这个点也没有事情要做，连个让堂兄放手的借口都找不到。

“我们两个什么都做过了，为什么要躲？”麦提莫笑起来，“你不敢面对清醒的我吗？你担心等这些事情结束，你履行了誓言，我便只是你的堂兄。你说了那么多次‘爱’，都以为我听不到记不住吗？”

“那你会吗？”芬德卡诺看着他。

“你是我带大的，我当然知道从什么时候开始你不再把我当成长辈。我从一开始就知道。犹豫退缩的人是我，总想着还有时间我得再想想，突然发现其实并没有那么多时间，幸好如此。”麦提莫停了一下，放开他的手笑了，“幸好如此——怎么能这么说呢，但是从这个角度看还真是这样，所以啊，当然不会。我当然爱你，永远都是。”

芬德卡诺旋即笑了，把脸转开去喝茶。

“其实应该担心的人是我吧。”麦提莫说，“让你看到了最狼狈的样子，用这个不知道还能不能恢复的破烂身体拖住你，你多久没去打猎了？”说这话的时候，他腹部和大腿上的烧伤疤痕在疼，残肢断面也在疼，顺着骨头爬遍全身，撕咬痛觉神经，只要你稍微一留意它，那群怪物就会结海啸撕烂悬崖上的人。

“那都不重要，没有你重要。只要是为了你，我什么都愿意去做——”

“芬德卡诺，别发誓。不论如何都不要发誓，不要说出来。”

“可这是真的，绝无虚言，为什么不能说？我真的有那么爱你，身份地位财富力量，都比不上让你健康开心。我想看你重新戴上王冠，麦提莫，红头发的至高王麦提莫，我想走在你身边，你不愿意吗？王位令你不开心？我的爱和它没有关系，你是至高王，我就是你的执行官，你不是，那我也在你身边。”

“语言的力量超乎想象，你发的誓，哪怕措辞再谨慎，产生的影响很可能不是你想要的。如果我和父亲一样，最终都被内心的火吞噬，再次犯下大罪，难道你也要一起吗？别这样，你有自己的路要走，你爱我，我也爱你，但它不是全部。别做任何人的影子，哪怕出于爱也不行。最重要的永远都是你自己，你的愿望，拨开‘他人’之后剩下的那个核心，在‘为了谁’之下，你自己想要什么。”

“可我来中州就是为了追随你，”芬德卡诺皱起眉，“别跟我说‘我会发现的’，真的就是为了追随你。你是一个好领袖，从小就是，哪怕我终有一天自己也成了领袖，那也是追随了你。本来就是为了你——”

“我懂了。”芬德卡诺盘腿坐起来，“不是为了你。”

“对，”麦提莫笑起来，“不为别人。”

“可是我真的爱你。”他上身前倾贴过来。

“我也是。如果说做爱就是结婚，我们早就结为伴侣了。”他说话说得越来越勉强，内里的海巨浪肆虐。他看到芬德卡诺跳下地面跑去锁天台的门，然后面前的一切——矮杉树、蓝莓树、白雏菊、矮墙和蓝天都收缩成一个点，他再睁开眼，一堵翻着白色泡沫的漆黑水墙将他压碎在悬崖上，剧痛和濒死感之后，视野被火光点亮。他被吊在空中，能从高处看清整个囚室——火盆之下是一个半人高的尸堆，从上到下腐烂程度逐渐加重，贴着地面的是挂着烂肉的骨架，紧贴火盆的是一个眼睛都还没闭上、手指还在动弹的精灵。他赤身裸体，前胸的皮被扒光了，肋骨从胸骨侧被切断掰开，扯出一朵骨头做的花。烧红的铁盆着他一侧的胳膊，皮肉和脂肪的焦糊味压过了血和腐尸的气味。

麦提莫知道这是什么时候见过的场景——他知道，而不是正在经历，尽管这场梦里的一切都非常真实，只要他稍微松懈，梦就会再次成为现实——他被俘之后不久，时间应该不会超过半年，他还知道愤怒、恐惧和屈辱，还没有被折磨到神志不清。他努力低头去看自己，他的腿被打断了，皮肉被锯齿撕开，骨头的碎片卡在烂肉里，还有断刃一样的长条骨片从小腿面上刺出来，大血管的断口用烙铁止血，所以他没有因为失血过多立刻死掉。这就是为什么他只被绑住了上半身，他自己都很奇怪，被打成那样的腿怎么还没从身体上掉下去。

那个变成了白骨花的精灵顶着窒息和剧痛努力地呼吸，血沫从嘴和鼻子里喷出来，量倒不多，肋骨还没来得及戳破肺叶就被掰开了。他看着麦提莫流泪，眼泪在满脸的血迹中冲出几条沟壑。麦提莫仍然不知道他是谁，他努力对着他笑，想说点什么话，比如“曼督斯见”、“恭喜你终于要死了”，一动嘴就感觉到刚刚停止渗液的烧伤又被撕开了，一种他再熟悉不过的疼痛，从口腔内部一路疼到肺。于是麦提莫能更精确地判定时间，这肯定是在第五个月之后，因为那之前来折磨他的都是迈荣本人，他对这个有史以来身份最高的玩具还保留极大的热情，容不得别人插手。待最初的激情消退，麦提莫变成了安格班高层的玩具，炎魔勾斯魔格首先获准来操他，那根长得像烧焦的树干的阴茎插进去的时候，麦提莫听到了烤肉的声音，但是烤的时间太长了，麦提莫的肠道烧成了焦炭。他叫得实在是太惨，勾斯魔格发泄了一次之后忍无可忍地操了他的嘴，一路插到了很深的地方，食道气管声带都结成了一整块焦炭。迈荣看着他被烧焦的嘴和差一点就也要变黑的脖子，伸了一只手进去抠了一块“肉”出来，重新打通了气管。

火盆照不亮的地方是门，它被打开了，有脚步声从那里接近麦提莫。迈荣拖着另一个赤裸的精灵走到光亮处。堕落迈雅的手插进奴隶精灵锁骨下方的肉里，把那根脆弱的骨头当成了提手，它果不其然地断了，在迈荣准备把他提起来挂在钩子上的时候，断骨直接被抽了出来，精灵面朝下重重地摔在地上的血泊和腐尸渗液里，一声都没出。迈荣重新提起他，那两根细弯钩从下方卡住肋骨，刺穿了肝脏和胃，却避开了肺叶和心脏，他一时半会死不了。麦提莫看到他消瘦的脸和深陷的眼窝，那张脸在火光下像个蒙了一层皮的骷髅。

“上一节课我们学了呼吸要依赖肋骨、横膈肌和胸膜，三者缺了任意一样都会导致窒息，感谢这位老师舍身奉献。”迈荣呵呵笑着去摸死精灵的脸，沾了满手的血，“这节课呢，我要教你认识别的内脏啦。”他手中出现了一把小刀，刀刃有十多公分长，薄如蝉翼。他用这刀在精灵的肚子上轻轻一划，皮立刻翻开暴露里面的薄薄的一层腹肌。此时，神志恍惚的精灵的眼神终于开始聚焦，恐惧让那张满是死气的脸有了生机，但也仅限如此了，他动不了也喊不出来，只见那双眼睛越睁越大，突出的眼球上血丝密布——迈荣切开了肌肉后的腹膜，肠子便哗啦啦地涌了出来，又被随手扯掉——连带着干瘪的胃一起，可能还扯出了食道。迈荣用脚尖将那一团踢到一边去，提刀割掉了大块的肌肉，露出下腹部的内脏。他伸手进去掏出了一个一拳大小的肉块，举到麦提莫面前问他：“你知道这是什么吗？”

来自未来的麦提莫说：“膀胱，上接肾脏下接阴茎，精灵和人类都有这个器官，但只有人类的有用，用来过滤血液排出废液。”而那时的麦提莫一言不发，只是颤抖着看迈荣。未来的麦提莫也在恐惧，但他知道接下来会发生什么，他的记忆里还留着刚才的茶和午饭，那种真实的温暖的香味并不存在于安格班。

“这是给次生子女准备的器官哦，它会储存体内的废液，通过尿道排出体外。连着它的这两个器官叫肾脏，”他又从那个精灵的身体里挖出两团肉，“它们负责过滤血液，有一对而不是一个，因为它容易坏，长两个可以分摊工作，让这个人活得长一点。”

被开膛的精灵死了，麦提莫看到他的灵魂脱体而出，飞向凭空出现的那扇装饰着星星的雾门，他痛哭着回头看麦提莫，红发王子在心里说：“快走吧快走吧别看了，不好看。”

“这个东西你肯定知道是什么，”迈荣两指夹着小小的肉团，“你这个骚婊子爽得浪叫多亏有了它，它长在膀胱后方肠道前方，这么插进去就能摸到。”他的两根手指伸进麦提莫的后穴，那里早就被治好了，现在还是柔软紧致——敏感，被玩到整个内壁到处都是敏感点，随便蹭一下就能让麦提莫身体酸软麻痒、发出呻吟，声带被破坏了也有高高低低或大或小的气声。他那个样子真就是个放浪的骚婊子，但不学会找到缓解痛苦的方法他早就彻底疯了，活着死了都一个样，只有无尽的层层叠叠的噩梦。

迈荣绕到麦提莫身后把他放低了一点，随手扯掉几缕黏在后背上的头发，拔出阴茎插进麦提莫的后穴。他狠狠掐着精灵的腰，手指插进伤口，扯着肌肉前后推拉精灵。阴茎膨大上翘的头部一次一次顶撞麦提莫的前列腺，他大口呼吸泪流满面，身前的阴茎很快硬了起来，随着抽插的动作拍打他的小腹，含盐分的前列腺液渗出来，甩在腹部新鲜的伤口上刺刺地疼。他很快就被操到高潮，内部的高潮先于射精，一阵一阵无意识的抽搐传不到肌腱断裂的腿部，全都集中在下腹，牵着阴茎四周的神经持续累积快感。迈荣还在用力操他，每当肠道抽搐收缩，他就狠狠顶开紧缩的肌肉，麦提莫恍惚间觉得又是勾斯魔格在操他，他的身体被撕裂了无数次，一层一层焦炭被阴茎撕下来带出体外，很快又有新的一层皮肉被烧焦。他就在这种痛苦中射了出来，迈荣旋即握紧了麦提莫的阴茎，开始用力搓弄极度敏感的头部。

“一直这么玩，你的身体就会紊乱哦，明明是不会脏不用排泄的精灵，却要和人类一样尿尿，你还不知道那是什么感觉吧？你这根漂亮的阴茎会喷出水来，哗啦，一个人体小喷泉。”迈荣咬着他的耳朵含糊不清地说。麦提莫痛哭流涕，性快感已经变成了另一种疼痛，他的眼睛失去焦距，面前被掏空内脏的新鲜尸体在他眼前放大，他恍惚间觉得自己也被剖开肚子、一件一件地挖出内脏，血流满了一整个喷泉池，变成岩浆灌回他体内，从内里烧空早已千疮百孔的身体。

未来的麦提莫即时拉回一丝神志。他想起在一段时间之后——具体多久无从得知，他刚被一群奥克操到奄奄一息，迈荣擦掉他脸上的精液，问他还想不想得起来精灵的食物是什么味道，新鲜的水果、炖肉、烤鱼、奶油蛋糕，是不是只记得精液和血的味道了。他想得起来，正常食物的气味就在他鼻子跟前。他还记得玛卡劳瑞在做琴，一地的木屑像草地上开了花。再早个几十年，玛卡劳瑞在佛米诺斯用杉木雕刻竖琴，并说专指做乐器的动词只应该存在于诗里。

“语言必将演变，越来越高效，它必须这样，否则一定会被我们的未来杀掉。”他说这话的时候看着远方的山顶积雪，拿刀的手不停，雕出的花纹却一直都没有出错，“但语言是永远不会死的，死了的语言活在书里活在过去。真正的终结是只属于神的特权，死亡面前，人人都不平等。”

当时麦提莫只觉得这个活在音乐里的弟弟连着熬夜写了一周的大部头交响曲疯癫了，他在几十年后，在亲身经历了真正的痛苦和疯癫之后，终于有一点点理解了玛卡劳瑞的话。

迈荣再次操到他高潮，下腹部压到了临界点的酸胀突然释放，已经射不出精液的阴茎真的喷出了水，把能喷的东西都射了个干净，他眼前有金银交织的光芒炸开，刺得他又流出大量眼泪。等性高潮带来的光全都散掉，他回到楼顶花园，紧紧地抓着芬德卡诺的背，一边哭一边剧烈喘气。现实里他也在抽搐着喷水，自己身上的、堂弟身上的没脱掉的上衣都湿了，那是无色无味的液体，和精液完全不一样。

他的手臂过于用力，芬德卡诺的上身压到他还在疼的烧伤，麦提莫“嘶”了一下。芬德卡诺用凉凉的湿布给他擦汗，亲着堂兄的脸，在他耳边说：“说实话，我蛮喜欢看你喷出水的，很性感。”

麦提莫红着脸刚想说话，琴声从楼下飘过来，一定是玛卡劳瑞给琴胎上了弦在试弹。试音的时候要下狠手才能听出毛病，所以那首曲子并不悦耳，像首战歌，旖旎的气氛顿时消失殆尽。

“如果玛卡劳瑞自己愿意，他会是个非常好的至高王。”麦提莫披上外衣遮住水迹，端正地坐好，“只可惜他心不在此。”

“他自己也这么说，他说过他做不了领袖，会把全族往死路上带。”

“我一直怀疑他能看到我们看不到的东西，早在我们都还住在提里安的时候，他有自己要追寻的东西吧，谁也没法帮他。他总是提到时间，‘未来就是现在就是过去’，又说没有时间了。”他一脸疲惫，即将睡过去，但仍然在笑，“Makalaure，切断黄金，这个名字就不同寻常。”


	5. Chapter 5

5.

玛卡劳瑞的左手刀贴上芬德卡诺从侧面挥来的剑，人也借着那股力转向对手的身侧，右手刀旋即从斜上方刺出。木质的剑尖在芬德卡诺肩上轻轻一点，玛卡劳瑞后退几步收了剑，表示这一回合结束了，二人互相行礼，芬德卡诺掏出手帕擦掉脸上的汗，摄政王倒了两杯还热着的茶招呼他过去喝。

“你的左脚滑了一下，分了一部分核心力量去稳定脚下，来不及抬高轨迹去拦我的右手剑。”玛卡劳瑞分析刚才的战况，“有几招你起手位置偏低了，如果你的对手力气比我大速度和我持平，可以暴力破防直接攻击前胸”

“战场左手持盾，这个破绽就没有问题了，低位起手反而方便腰腹发力，但确实不适合平时过招。至于最后那回，我分心了，这种湿度的草地原本不应该让我打滑。”

“战场上我也不会用双刀，”玛卡劳瑞摊开手，“攻击距离短，没有硬性防御全靠技巧，体力跟不上就不行了。”

芬德卡诺跃跃欲试：“要换盾剑再打一场吗？”

二人立刻去训练场一边的武器架挑了顺手的圆盾和未开刃的长剑，又打到了一处。有了盾牌在手，芬德卡诺把他那套极其适合正面战场的力速均衡的打法发挥得淋漓尽致，盾牌护住出击时偶尔暴露的破绽，玛卡劳瑞找不到破防点，他便尽量不去用自己的盾牌硬碰硬，连续的正面格挡很容易震麻肌肉。局面一时间变成芬德卡诺主动进攻，玛卡劳瑞保持安全距离闪避，二人几乎绕遍整个训练场都没分出胜负，芬德卡诺打不到摄政王，摄政王也抓不到合适的时机攻击对手。

他们最终停下了——那两面盾牌上甚至都没有被砸出新的凹痕，芬德卡诺不满地说：“难怪麦提莫总说和你过招感觉不对头。”

玛卡劳瑞连连笑着道歉：“我的打法是真的不适合战场，一对一决斗倒是还可以，不太实用。”

芬德卡诺怀疑地看着他，最终没说什么。他们把武器擦干净放回去，结伴去温泉洗澡，路上碰到了库路芬威带着泰尔佩林夸，父子俩都是要去工坊干活的打扮。他们笑着互相打了招呼，完全看不出早晨的会议上刚发生过激烈的争论。玛卡劳瑞认为现在王权归属未定人心不稳，不适合进行任何防御以外的军事行动，这个冬天和明年的春天应当以储备物资为重，但以库路芬威为首的人主张行动原则不应该有变，要和往年保持一致——冬天食物匮乏，驻扎在安格班以外的奥克必定要经常离开驻地寻找食物，雪地更容易留下痕迹方便追踪，相比起来精灵的行动非常有优势，应当趁这个时间拓宽领地。二人辩着，库路芬威突然说“还要犹豫吗？”，这一句听着没什么问题的话让玛卡劳瑞拍了桌子，冲突随即升级，库路芬威像和他同名的父亲一样善用暗讽，句句都在说玛卡劳瑞一看到真正的至高王回来了就什么都不敢做了，只等着混过这段日子交付王权。芬德卡诺自己的心情也不好，散了会便约玛卡劳瑞去训练场过招，一直打到日头偏西，出了一身汗之后二人心里都舒服了不少。

离训练场最近的温泉浴场是一栋白色石块垒成的建筑，朴素敦实，正门是一个半圆拱，浴场的窗户都开离地五米的位置，蒸汽里有一道一道斜着投下的光柱。现在不是泡温泉的高峰期，浴场里除了管理人员就只有他们两个。二人先冲掉身上的汗，用浴盐擦过皮肤，然后才拿着毛巾去泡澡，被十一月的冷风吹了一下午，钻进热水里顿时觉得人都要化掉了。玛卡劳瑞枕着手臂哼起歌，芬德卡诺闭上眼把头靠在枕形的石块，水声和歌声一起催得他昏昏欲睡，不知不觉做起了梦——他的肋骨被打断了，刺破胸膜捅进肺叶，又被扔进水里，手脚都被绑起来完全无法挣扎，他看着血从伤口、从自己的口鼻里飘出，水灌进去，带来一阵一阵剧痛，而后，他在即将因窒息而死前出了水，倒在地上像条快死的鱼一样努力呼吸，无法正常舒张收缩的肺部没有吸进空气，只吐出血和一块一块黏膜样的碎片——他挣扎着惊醒，随即狠狠地呛了一口水，趴在池边咳出了眼泪。

玛卡劳瑞把他推上岸，芬德卡诺跪着咳了好久，方才涨着一张通红的脸坐起来。他接过堂哥递来的水小口地喝，又过了好一会才觉得胸口的难受劲过了，开口说了一个字就发现嗓子哑得不行。

他重新下水，玛卡劳瑞拍了拍他说：“晚上多喝蜂蜜茶，吃点苹果。歌手的专业建议。”

“好，”芬德卡诺洗了一把脸，“刚才做了个噩梦。也不是梦吧，我又摸到了麦提莫的记忆，这回实在是——冲击力有点大。”

“根据这次经验，我做了一个有关这种精神治疗的假说。每一个事件对人的影响都是不一样的——类比外伤，同样都是出血的外伤，只划开了表皮和刺到心脏肯定不一样——可能有一个或者多个事件就类似心脏刺伤，它们是那个决定生死的临界点。前期不能直接重现这几个事件，要从边缘入手慢慢建立耐受，但是最后一步一定要直面它们。当然样本数量太低，只有一个，所以只是个假说听听就好——按照我的猜想，你已经摸到它了，重现它解决它，麦提莫就又是以前的麦提莫了。”

“以前的麦提莫——”

“别纠结用词了，”玛卡劳瑞打断他，“你现在能主动进入他的精神世界吗？”

“我觉得应该算能吧，我还能干预里面发生的事，就是特别特别累，用力过度就不能保持连系了。”

“看来你的能力只对麦提莫一个人起效。既然你能区分你和麦提莫，这个程度就够了，准备什么时候行动？我在外面帮你。”

“下周吧，我得缓缓。帮我？怎么帮？”

“如果你被困在麦提莫的记忆里了，我能把你拉出来，当然……仅此而已，别的我做不到，我至今仍然不知道为什么是你，仅仅是因为两情相悦心有灵犀吗？”

“玛卡劳瑞，我一直都很怀疑，真的有你都不明白的事情吗？”

“你把我当成什么了？”他哈哈大笑，“我也就是看问题的角度有点奇怪，加上一直没人能说话憋疯了，我要真有你想象的那么厉害，这么多年，时间如此宽裕，怎么可能救不回我哥？”

“不，”芬德卡诺在水里站起来，俯视仍然在笑的玛卡劳瑞，“不能有两个意思，一是真的做不到，自身能力限制，即使拼尽全力了也做不到；二是不可以，不被允许，明明能力到位条件到位，但就是不可以。你到底是一还是二？”

“我真的做不到。我能召来巨鹰吗？我祈祷了他们会回应吗？我会向维拉祈祷吗？”玛卡劳瑞眯起眼睛，“都不。它不是仅凭你自己就能完成的，‘英雄’从来都不是一个人。”

“你又在说奇奇怪怪的话了。”

玛卡劳瑞看着重新坐下的堂弟，突然握住他的手腕，说道：“命运需要‘英雄’，所以才有了英雄。你的手脚上都连着线，线的另一头就是所谓的命运，也就是所谓的‘神’。你觉得是你在思考，然后根据思考的结果去行动了，归根结底，你是木偶，我们都是木偶。”他在芬德卡诺额头上拍了一下：“睁开眼。”

芬德卡诺下意识地闭上眼睛又重新睁开——他发现自己无法违抗玛卡劳瑞的话，视野里多出了几条细线，一头穿过了浴场的墙壁不知接在何处，另一头扎在他的身体里面。他用手去摸线，什么都没摸到，它没有实体，也不给芬德卡诺任何精神上的震动。他看向窗户，目光穿过厚石墙，见到无数根线交错纵横，并不指向同一个终点。他摇摇头，又一次闭眼睁眼，它们消失了。

“我怎么判断它们到底是否真实存在？还是你的想象？你能读心，在我眼前放点幻觉也不难吧。”他的目光锐利起来，仿佛有一道无形的城墙将他环绕，玛卡劳瑞就是攻城的敌军。

“不重要，只是让你看看我眼中的世界。我经常说什么都没有意义，”他挥手扯着不可见的“傀儡线”，“因为我不知道什么是‘我’什么是‘命运’，是‘我’想了行动了，还是‘命运’要我这么想这么做，‘我’真的存在吗？”

“我们家的史官，写了父亲是因为二叔给自己冠了芬威之名怒而烧船，你们家的没有写。这四件事都真的发生了吧？为什么呢？你觉得二叔真的会那么急不可耐吗？人前又说‘你将领导，我将追随’，又冠了芬威之名，他是真的这么矛盾，还是在表演一个尊敬、追随兄长的完美二王子但是一朝失控，或是被要求这么做。我父亲杀人，带着我们发誓，我明明完全不认同但也跟着念了誓言，为什么？”

“‘我’真的存在吗？”

芬德卡诺泼了一把热水到脸上，爬出池子，裹上毛巾一言不发地走了。玛卡劳瑞从篮子里摸出一块黄油饼干塞进嘴里，一边嚼一边继续哼歌。他给自己倒了一杯低度甜酒，对着上方的窗户举杯，说：“祝麦提莫和芬德卡诺都能迎来死亡。死亡——‘死亡’——是他们的奖励。他重复着“奖励”一词喝完小半杯酒，笑嘻嘻地翻了个身，脚浮到水面上踢起水花。

不辞而别后，芬德卡诺一星期都没有和玛卡劳瑞说话，但他按照约定去了摄政王的办公室找他。办公桌的一角仍摆着那个盒子，红的黄的木块也依然在里面。玛卡劳瑞席地而坐，把穿过蒙皮的小钉子敲进木架，他在做一张直径半米多的鹿皮鼓，马上就要完成了。芬德卡诺坐下来等他，发现屋里又多了两把竖琴，大的有三十六根弦，小的只有十来根，可以抱在怀里弹。征得玛卡劳瑞的同意之后，芬德卡诺拿了那把小竖琴轻轻地拨动，发现它还没有调准音，便一根一根弦地拧到位。

离完成只差最后两根钉子了，芬德卡诺道：“让琴声不出这间屋子，你到底是怎么做到的？这个能力根本就违反常理。”

“不如问问阿塔尼丝为什么能预知未来，为什么母亲给孩子起的名字也能预示未来，为什么有人生来就能读心有人却不能，同父同母的双胞胎，一个文武双全，另一个不管怎么努力都追不上他。”

“这不一样。”芬德卡诺脱口而出，随即在想，到底有哪里不一样？因为人少，所以不正常吗？会读心会占卜的人也是极少数，都是少。因为不同，因为是极少数，他们就有了特权，被多数人中的一部分仰望，被推举成为领袖，又变成所谓的英雄。人人仰望英雄，人人都想成为英雄——它的吸引力比至高王的头衔和印章还要大得多——而后求而不得，一个极其危险、往往被判定为负面的词。既然它不好，解决方法又已经清清楚楚地摆出来了，命运却仍然选定了那一些人拥有凌驾于群众之上的能力，编写了一整个故事为他们创造舞台。如果他们终将走向既定的未来，正如玛卡劳瑞所说，该为行为负责的到底应该是谁？自责是否根本不应该出现？

他把麦提莫从安格班救出，让麦提莫整整一年都挣扎在他无法理解的痛苦中。他完成一项壮举，这是因为他是被故事选中的那个英雄，他一定会动身，一定会祈祷，一定会得到巨鹰的帮助——随之而来的，也一定会不断怀疑这个行动的正当性。但他没有必要为之痛苦、从怀疑行动的正当性升级到怀疑“自己”。全都是不可抗力。

芬德卡诺突然灵光一现，道：“我换个说法。你的力量也是本应如此吗？”

“我不知道。”他说完便开始轻轻敲鼓，测试不同部位的音调和音色。

“也是，怎么可能知道，都是局中人。”

“我这么看世界、看时间和历史，也许就是本该如此呢。不觉得我这种疯疯癫癫的人很适合讲故事吗？历史以外的历史，没人会当真的故事。鼓做完了我们走吧。”他站起来，理了一下衣服后摆的褶皱。

二人走去旁边的楼，玛卡劳瑞清空里面的所有人，锁好大门，同时对芬德卡诺和麦提莫说：“我不进房里，就在门外，你如果遇到危险了我会知道的，到时候注意找鼓声，可能比较隐蔽，但是肯定能找到。”他用槌敲鼓，并让他们记住这个声音，随后关上门，紧贴着木门又敲了几下，鼓声的穿透力非常强，一扇木门根本挡不住那种令人头皮发麻的震动。

麦提莫盘腿坐在躺椅上，芬德卡诺拖来另一把椅子在他身边坐下。他握住麦提莫的手，又托起那只手、低头吻在掌心上。他的呼吸有点乱，麦提莫听出来了，便探身上前去亲他，两人额头相抵，呼出的热气结成不可拆分的一团。

“都说接吻的时候睁眼的那一方心不在此，仔细想了一下我好像都会闭眼。”

“哎？我也是！”芬德卡诺笑起来，“那就开始吧？”

“好，”麦提莫向后靠进羽毛枕头堆里，“对了，我突然想到，这大概不是玛卡劳瑞第一次帮我们，我在夏天就听到过鼓声，和今天的一模一样。”

芬德卡诺愣了片刻，迟疑道：“为什么我没有？我也就是最近几周才能和你建立稳定的精神连系……不应该啊，怎么会听不到？”

“等等我想起来了，第一次听到鼓声，玛卡劳瑞是在唱歌，自己打鼓伴奏，后来我听到了第二串鼓点，不是玛卡劳瑞的，音色音调都不一样，但是节奏和他的完全吻合，我醒来之后发现它是你的心跳。”

芬德卡诺摸着左胸，歪头道：“那时候我只是在喊你的名字而已。”

“管他呢，他们精神能力者的世界我就从来没搞懂过。”麦提莫耸肩，“开始吧。”

芬德卡诺跨坐在他身上，用脚勾住麦提莫的腿，双手搭在他的颈侧，两人再次额头相抵，都没有闭眼，芬德卡诺从极近的距离凝视麦提莫的眼睛，那团深灰色变成了正环环散开的雾团，他突然掐住了麦提莫的脖子，有意截断两侧颈动脉的血流，麦提莫没挣扎就进入半昏迷状态，而芬德卡诺再次变成大堂兄。

麦提莫终于离开囚室，他身在一条长甬道的正中，两边都是像骨架一样尖细且装饰有意味不明的突起物的拱门，门后的漆黑空间不知通向何处，拱门间的柱子上插着火把。他眼前的东西在朝后退，说明他在前进，但他并不觉得自己在行走，因为他知道自己的下肢仍然是那个惨不忍睹的样子——后来都治好了，不会残疾，他不断提醒自己。很快他便发现是有人在拖行他，从那金色的长袍下摆来看，肯定是迈荣，依然是他。他想象着自己的皮和肉在摩擦中层层剥脱，留下一条固液混合的血腥轨迹。也不知道这条路通向哪里，地面有没有清洗过，有多少不明物体插进了伤口又被翻出来。不过没关系，他的身体早已对这种程度的疼痛麻木，甚至下肢的神经可能都停工了。而且“这是从前”，他甚至有心思想安格班的地是不是从来都没擦过，迈荣天天踩着陈年积累的血液和烂肉去折磨他难道就不觉得脚底上腻得慌吗。

迈荣拐了几个弯，上了一部升降梯，钢铁齿轮转起来，锁链扯过滑轮发出咔啦声。他们又穿行几条长廊和两个小厅，周围的奥克发出种种不堪入目的声响。其实并没有多少奥克在看他和迈荣，因为他们正在疯狂而痛苦地交媾，几百条肮脏残破甚至藕断丝连的灰黑色蛆虫在黑的白的黏液里翻滚蠕动。麦提莫非常怀疑他腿上的肉到底还剩多少，他确信摩擦声变了，肉和骨头能发出的声音显然完全不一样。迈荣的力量居然不单是治疗，难道还能重建丢失的肢体？这么说来，他能修复麦提莫的右手——他意识到自己是芬德卡诺，而这一个念头差一点让他脱出麦提莫的意识，他连忙停止复杂的思考、忘掉自己的存在，重新回到黑色和红色的世界。

他被带进一个巨大的厅堂。它太高了，近地的火把和炎魔只能照亮极小的空间，上方有无穷无尽的黑暗，那些盘着蛇挂着蝙蝠的、仿佛拿骨头攒成的立柱撑着一整个世界。麦提莫看着地砖，发现每一块砖上都有一圈一圈的波纹，不是平面纹样，是立体的波纹。他听着自己的骨头刮过砖石的声音，哒哒哒哒，声音规律且不刺耳，说明波纹都很光滑。这应该是在推进中逐渐凝固的岩浆，开采它需要直接站在能烧到血液沸腾的高温中，炎魔绝对不会去做苦力，只能是奥克和精灵奴隶，去一批死一批，但是死了多好啊。

这里是魔苟斯的殿堂——因为王座前的巨人这么说了。魔苟斯发出的每一个音都能震碎麦提莫的身体，而他确信真的有破碎的肉随着血砸进凝固的岩浆。迈荣松开手里的链子，麦提莫摔进自己的血里，又被翻过来仰面朝上，对上迈荣的脸。

他蹲下来一遍又一遍地摸麦提莫的脸，情色的爱不释手。他笑着说：“待会我就把茜玛丽尔还给你。”他和魔苟斯用维拉和迈雅的语言说了几句话，麦提莫——和芬德卡诺都听不懂，但等他们对话结束，一团再熟悉不过的白光飞向迈荣摊开的手掌，然后悬停在离它一尺高的地放。茜玛丽尔的白焰焚烧一切邪恶，堕落的迈雅和大能者自然不能碰触，可以夺取强占但永远不能拥有它，想到这里麦提莫跟着迈荣一起笑了。迈荣在他身边跪下，父亲的宝石落在他身上——掉进身体里面了，穿过开放的贯穿伤深入腹腔。

极短的空白后，像海——这个程度还不够，无法用语言准确描述其程度的绝望感在同样史无前例的剧痛中吞没麦提莫。茜玛丽尔，父亲的心血杰作、第一家族为之赌上一切的神圣美丽的茜玛丽尔，在从内部焚烧这个残破的精灵——身心一样的破烂，没救了，没救了！烧进灵魂的剧痛所向披靡，蒸发血液、粉碎肌肉、摧毁神经，却牵扯他的横膈肌推出了笑声，他从未听过这样的笑，父亲发疯的时候都不像这样癫狂凄凉。

完了！结束了！他终于要死了！未来也结束了！

去面对审判吧！好好期待纳牟会如何评述他这样一个彻底烂掉的烂人！不，他不想听了，还有什么判词能比他用在自己身上的更严厉？那就彻底死掉吧，关掉意识扔了灵魂，反正都没用了不是吗？

他笑着，火烧内脏的疼慢慢远离，随后是眼前的白光、火焰、迈荣和黑暗大殿，他闻不到血和焦糊味了。总归是要踏入未知，趁着还有最后一点时间，麦提莫努力地想他怀念的放不下的东西，维林诺的美景和曾经跟兄弟姐妹共度的快乐时光都没出现，他却见到费雅纳罗在晨昏交界之时抱着他去看双圣树，指着金银交织的光团说：“那就是我要投身的未来。”然后这最后的画面也暗淡下去——

“现实”里，茜玛丽尔的光芒点亮了整个大殿，它以麦提莫的身体和生命为引，重新熔化了这遍地的固态熔岩，白光红光难舍难分，强光下是放射状的长矛一样的深黑阴影，柱子被刺出裂缝，大蛇被开膛破肚却没有一滴血流出。魔苟斯怒而从王座上站起来走向将死的至高王，维拉的脚步撼动整座山脉。

第一步踏下，大殿坍塌。第二步，山峰崩裂。第三步，坠落的巨石粉碎，头顶出现了网状的光。

芬德卡诺和麦提莫都知道这便是玛卡劳瑞的鼓声了。魔苟斯还在朝他走，却怎么也无法接近笼罩在致命光芒中的精灵。他的脚步一下一下地冲击麦提莫那颗停止工作的心脏，沸腾的血液重新在血管中奔驰起来——冲出茜玛丽尔。它滚落在一旁的地上，那火焰就熄灭了，仿佛守恒定律以奇妙的方式生效了，麦提莫被毁的身体也回来了。

在震耳欲聋的鼓声中，芬德卡诺脱出麦提莫的身体，冲他大喊：“你早就知道是这样！”

麦提莫呆呆地看着他不回应，芬德卡诺又喊：“你知道！你知道！你知道！”

“你准备好了！”

“本应如此！本应如此！”

麦提莫重复着“本应如此”，几遍之后，他笑起来：“本应如此！”

与此同时，最后一声鼓粉碎世界，他们回到温暖的房中。芬德卡诺滚落在地，双手抓着胸口和腹部剧烈喘气，那绝非凭意志就能忍受的疼痛还隐约残留，他全身的衣服都湿透了。玛卡劳瑞开门进来抱住他，他抓着二堂哥的胳膊一遍一遍重复“麦提莫”。

玛卡劳瑞把堂弟整个揽进怀里，又低头去亲他的鬓角：“他没事，睡着了，还在笑。”芬德卡诺慢慢平静下来，瘫在玛卡劳瑞身上睡着了。

他扭头看着扔在门边的已经烧焦的鼓和鼓槌，突然对着窗户伸出手，一只渡鸦应势飞进来落在玛卡劳瑞掌中——不如说是被这股吸力捕获，无法逃脱。玛卡劳瑞收起五指攥住鸟的身体，看着那只漆黑的眼睛道：“让他晚上来这里一楼找我。”他松开手，渡鸦哗啦一下逃出这个房间。


End file.
